


Undulate

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [178]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Post return, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>undulate: verb: ən-jə-lət, ˈən-d(y)ə-, -ˌlāt: move with a smooth wavelike motion.</p><p>mid 17th century: from late Latin undulatus, from Latin unda ‘a wave.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undulate

He watched the duvet undulate next to him, the gentle movement was the only sign that anyone shared his bed this morning. He rubbed his eyes and remembered how hard he had to work to get Sherlock to sleep before...before he left, died, jumped...whatever it was they were calling it.

He shifted the covers so he could see his face; thinner now, the dark circles under his eyes were slowly fading, the bruises and cuts were healing, he was essentially the same, at least physically, he was still the angular, lanky, beautiful man he had been before. He hadn't really talked about his time away yet, he had tried to tell John how he had done it, but John didn't care, and he was now slowly learning the why as Sherlock mumbled in his sleep.

"John...no...I have to....John...I'm sorrry...I thought...I had it figured out...I'm sosososo sorr-"

"Shhh, love..." John pulled Sherlock against his chest and stroked his hair, trying to calm the shivering man in his arms. "I'm here, with you. Please, love, breathe for me, I'm here."

"I have to save John...I...don't want to leave him...please...no..."

"Sherlock...we're at Baker Street, you're safe, you saved me. Wake up, love."

"John?"

"Mhmmm..."

"Oh, John." Sherlock pushed himself up and looked down at him, touching his face carefully, as if trying to memorize him in his fingertips. "I didn't have a choice...."

"Shhh, you're here...with me, that is what matters to me..."

"If I had done things differently..."

"Sherlock. You did all you could. Moriarty is gone, you took care of his network, and you made it home to me. Yes, it was hard burying you, and living with your ghost for two years, but you are here now, with me. I wish I had been brave enough to tell you how much-"

"I knew, John, I knew, but I didn't know how to deal with my own feelings, and then..."

"I know, love. It's still early, yet, let's go back to sleep?"

"Uhmm...I'd rather, uhm..." he bent down to kiss John, and ran his fingers lightly in his silver edged hair.

"Oh yeah? Would you now?"

"Uhm-hmmm...we have a bit of catching up to do..."

"Yes, yes, we do, don't we?" John sighed as Sherlock began kissing down his chest, sending shivers through him.

"Good morning, John."

"Good morn-ohhhhhhh----"


End file.
